The present invention relates to hand tools, and in particular, the invention relates to pliers that include a wire stripper and a sliding lock.
Pliers, especially an electrician's pliers may include such features as a wire stripper and wire cutter. When not in use, it may be desirable to lock the handles of the pliers together. When ready for use, it may be desirable to unlock the handles with one hand.